Malec Week Day 5 - Back to the future Day
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION - Un momento Alec estaba descansando en el sofa mientras que Magnus trabajaba con un hechizo frente a el y al siguiente el hechizo se detona y alec se encuentra en un lugar desconocido con un misterioso Magnus que actua como si nunca lo ha visto antes.


**Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a** **NiennorNight,** **yo solo la traduzco.**

 **ALEC**

" _¿Qué pasó?"_ Alec abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido, encontrándose en una habitación desconocida.

 _"Hubo una explosión y luego..."_ Sus pensamientos se apagaron.

Entonces vio a su brujo sentado en un sillón, leyendo.

"¿Que? ¿Mags?" Exclamó "¿Qué llevas puesto?" La pregunta salió de sus labios.

Estaba acostumbrado a su amante luciendo ropa y colores extraños pero lo que llevaba puesto estaba fuera de su habitual escala de "rarezas".

Su ropa se veía, (Alec repaso rápidamente sus recuerdos de los libros de texto), como algo sacado del siglo 17.

 _'Ángel, aunque se ve precioso... "_ Pensó, una vez más fascinado por él.

Sin embargo fue sacado violentamente de su ensimismamiento cuando Magnus habló.

"¿Quién eres tú?" gruñó "Además, ¿Mags? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Mi nombre es Magnus Bane."

 **MAGNUS**

El brujo estaba leyendo cuando de repente escucho una voz que le preguntaba.

"¿Que? ¿Mags? ¿Qué llevas puesto?" Él levantó la cabeza molesto, ¡¿Quién se atrevía a entrar en su casa sin ser invitado y, por encima de eso, cuestionar su sentido de la moda?!

Entrecerró los ojos en dirección de la voz. El dueño estaba entre las sombras y no podía ver su rostro, además de que su cabello negro caía delante de sus ojos

"¿Quién eres tú?" gruñó "Además, ¿Mags? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Mi nombre es Magnus Bane."

El chico pareció abatido, dejando caer su cabeza y ocultándola aún más detrás de su cabello negro y dijo

"Pero...pero te encanta cuando te llamo... Tu dijiste que te..."

 **ALEC**

Él sintió que su corazón se contraia.

Magnus nunca le habia hablado de esa manera.

Dejó caer su cabeza, murmurando antes de siquiera detenerse a pensar lo que decía. "Pero... pero te encanta cuando te llamo... Dijiste que te..." _"Es injusto... Me dijiste muchas veces que te gustaba ese apodo"_

Se mordió el labio mirando hacia el brujo y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie en las sombras.

¿Tal vez Magnus no lo había reconocido? Se sintió decepcionado por ese pensamiento, porque también le habia dicho que… _'me reconocerías en cualquier lugar...'_ pensó con amargura y poco a poco salió a la luz.

Magnus se congeló y Alec sintió una punzada de dolor con su expresión.

Lo miraba como siempre lo hacia, como admirándolo, pareciendo fascinado con el (algo que Alec nunca entendería), pero el Nephilim no entendió porque su amado no lo reconocía.

"Magnus...", susurró, con su voz entrecortada, y se mordió los labios, sin confiar en que podría hablar sin soltarse a llorar. _'¿Qué está pasando?'_

 **MAGNUS**

El hombre, no, el muchacho, salió de entre las sombras.

Podía verlo bien ahora, no tendría más de 19 años, y Magnus noto sorprendido los patrones negros en los brazos y el cuello.

 _'_ _¿Un cazador de sombras?'_ Luego miró su cara y se congeló.

Sus ojos...eran exactamente iguales a los de Will, del color del cielo nocturno en el infierno. El más hermoso azul que había visto.

 _'_ _Pero Will no tiene un hermano... ¿Quién eres?'_ Se preguntó.

Y a pesar de que Will era hermoso, había algo más en este muchacho, algo en sus ojos, encantadores que le hacían incapaz de apartar la mirada de ellos. _"Él es maravilloso…"_

"Magnus..." Magnus se quedó sin aliento. La forma en que chico dijo su nombre. Nunca nadie lo habia pronunciado asi antes... Ni siquiera Camille, quien pensó que lo amaba, le había transmitido tanto amor en mil palabras como ese chico que no conocía lo hizo en una sola.

 _'_ _¿Pero por qué... qué estás tan triste?"_ , Se preguntó notando la expresión de dolor del chico.

Involuntariamente, dio un paso hacia adelante. "¿Te...Te conozco?" preguntó vacilante e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era lo peor que podía decir.

La expresión del chico pasó del dolor a la angustia en un segundo y dio un paso hacia atrás, moviendo la cabeza.

 **ALEC**

Magnus dio un paso hacia el con expresion aturdida y por un segundo Alec se permitió tener esperanza, pero esta se destrozo un momento despues por las palabras vacilantes del brujo

¿Te...¿Te conozco?" Sacudiendo la cabeza, dio un paso atrás, escondiéndose en las sombras de nuevo, apretando sus temblorosas manos en puños.

"Yo...creo que no..."dijo, bajando la cabeza, para que Magnus no pudiera ver las lágrimas traidoras cayendo por sus mejillas. _"¿Qué está pasando?"_ , Se preguntó de nuevo. _"No puedes haberte olvidado de mi…¿Podrias?"_ dio otro paso atrás, pero cuando Magnus habló, se detuvo en seco.

" **Por favor** , espera." La cabeza de Alec se elevo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, aunque su brujo no podía verlo claramente por las sombras.

Esperó a que dijera algo; en cambio, Magnus dio otro paso hacia el, cada vez más cerca.

 **MAGNUS**

"Lo siento ..." dijo en voz baja. _"Espera, ¿Porque estoy pidiendole disculpas?"_ El chico lo miró sorprendido y Magnus dio otro paso más cerca de él sin saber por qué, pero dolorido, para que la mirada de angustia en la cara del chico desapareciera (au: no estoy muy segura que este bien traducida esta oración).

Chasqueó los dedos para encender una antorcha y esta iluminara mas la habitación, desapareciendo las sombras

Ahora que podía ver la cara de joven se congeló de nuevo. _"¿Por qué lloras?'_ Pensó, al ver los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro _" ¿Y por qué…por qué me importa?"_ Los ojos del chico estaban muy abiertos y cuando Magnus lo miró confundido, dio un paso atrás, pero chocó contra la pared.

"¿Qué…" articulo y miró a su alrededor, "Oh ..." dijo, luego levantó la vista hacia el brujo, encontrando su mirada, y sorprendiéndolo aún más, alargó su mano y le tocó la cara, sonriendo. "Ya veo...", dijo.

 **ALEC**

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y encendió una antorcha. _"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Una antorcha? '_ Magnus lo miraba desconcertado y él dio un paso atrás involuntariamente y chocó contra un muro.

 _'¿Qué? '_ Pensó de nuevo sorprendido.

Perplejo miro a su alrededor, mirando su entorno por primera vez, y dándose cuenta que todo a su alrededor parecía salido del siglo 17

"Oh..." las piezas cayeron en su lugar, miro los ojos de Magnus sonriente y toco su rostro.

"Ya veo...Tu no me conoces. Todavia…"

 **POV 3ª** **persona**

Magnus se congeló, Alec puso su otra mano sobre su rostro y se acerco a el, presionando brevemente sus labios contra los del brujo.

"No te olvides de mí...", susurró con sus labios aún tocandose y desapareció, dejando un Magnus desconcertado atrás.

 **ALEC**

No pudo resistirlo. Él le dio un beso para despues susurrarle _"No te olvides de mí..."_ contra sus labios, despues volvio a desaparecer, sólo para encontrarse de nuevo en su apartamento.

Parpadeó sorprendido y, antes de que pudiera moverse ni decir nada, fue abordado por algo y volvió a caer en el sofá.

"¡Sayang!" un Magnus sollozante gritó, abrazandolo con fuerza. "¡Pensé que te había perdido!" Alec suspiró aliviado, al darse cuenta de que era _su_ Magnus, el Magnus que lo conocía y lo quería.

Acaricio su cabello, y enterrando su cara en su pecho, susurró, "Lo siento Mags...estoy en casa."

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor: Lamento que este un poco "suelto". También lamento si no esta suficientemente claro pero alec fue transportado al pasado de Magnus durante unos minutos a causa de que el hechizo salo mal. Así que el primer Magnus no lo conocía aún._**

 ** _Sayang significa querido / querida en Indonesia._**

 **Nota del traductor: Este es sin duda uno de mis favoritos de esta escritora, junto con el de A jealous warlock. Espero que lo disfruten**


End file.
